


卡普格拉

by cocrylic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, 小黑屋囚禁play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocrylic/pseuds/cocrylic
Summary: 把以前写的发到这边来囚禁、蒙眼、卡普格拉、有点病的黑盾（大概），生了病只能靠声音才能认出盾、脑子还不太清楚属于半失忆状态的冬和因此而变得病病的盾，以上能接受的话就往下拉吧





	卡普格拉

有人的手在他的脊背上游走，光滑的、一点茧子都没有的成年人的手，掌心附着于他裸露的背部皮肤，滑到尾椎处的凹陷圈住了同样没有一丝遮蔽物的腰际，那力道很大，将两个人都贴得紧紧的，从腹部到大腿根都是另一个人的触感。

他们的性器都磨蹭在对方的腿部，他能感觉到紧紧抱着自己的人的大腿已经被粘腻的液体濡湿，而他自己也没好到哪里去。大概是身高之类的差距，对方性器的活动范围就在他的大腿到胯骨之间，随着亲吻而动作，热并且硬，那感觉在光裸的身上非常明显。

这个吻是潮湿又深入的，舌头搅缠得发出响亮的声音，甜腻的味道在唇齿间发酵，交织着仿佛氧气稀缺的喘息。

他记得大约十五分钟前被送入口中的软脆甜饼，夹着甜得发腻的蜂蜜般稠密的软塌塌的馅。

面粉、烤炉、朗姆酒、苹果……大脑自动跳出了成分材料与重要工具，橙黄色的光与被隔着的高热温度恍惚浮现于脑海，黑色的立方架构逐渐清晰起来，伴随着怎么都听不真切的谈话声音，男人的、女人的、少年的、女孩的……模模糊糊连着意识与面饼一起烧烤，在记忆库里躲藏，听觉神经似乎已经坏掉，又像是在尽职尽责地工作，勤勤恳恳，没出一点差错。

如果直觉未曾出错，那应该是被烤得金黄的颜色，像抱着他的人的头发一样，温暖的金色。

他认识这个人。

他认得这个人说话的声音，他认得这个人叫他的名字，在阁楼里、在小巷里、在战场上、在试验台上、在桥上……一起的还有蓝色的眼睛和瘦弱或高壮的身影，子弹、盾牌、爆炸、冰雪与海水。

他的体温、他拥抱的方式、他说话的尾音……他都认得。

改变的姿势引起了锁链的碰撞声，清脆又带着铁制物特有的冰冷感，终止的长吻让他因着对方的举动仰起脑袋，假如他能看得见，他想，那么他们两个人的嘴唇一定已经是又红又肿，大约还留有不知是谁的湿润光泽。

他被抱着坐在了对方的腿上，双手仍然是禁锢得几乎没有多少活动的余地……如果其中之一是金属臂还能称之为双手的话。舌尖从他的下巴开始滑行，如同要舔舐过每一寸肌肤，偶尔伴随着没有多少力度的啃咬。

后腰被搂着，那大概是为了防止他滑下去，因为当对方的另一只手沿着他的大腿内侧向上摸索的时候，手指不轻不重的路过会阴，他的腰就突如其来地窜过一股像要带走力气的流电，让他不得不尽力挺直腰，以确保不会瘫软得像被抽走了脊椎的骨头。

人类的右手绕上连结着镣铐的链条，抓紧那铁制的事物以供支撑，连同小腿都绷紧了线条，他知道自己的脚趾蜷缩起来了。

这样的反应不是第一次，有时是在尾椎打转的时候，有时是在耳朵亲吻的时候……那种感觉令他感到不安，他想抱抱对方，但是手被拷着，像是行动受限的犯人。

所以经验会安慰他，当他的发小，据说是七十年前就认识的挚友，那个美国队长插进去的时候就会好了。就像现在，后穴被填得满满的，几乎要担心会不会被撑裂的程度，他每一次都会猜想里面的褶皱一定都被撑开了，超级士兵的尺寸老实说非常可怕。

接着他就不会有多余的心思去在意那酷似空荡感觉的生理反应了，那个过大的玩意儿像不止挤进了他的屁股，还侵占了大脑，让整个人都晕涨起来，一片黑暗的视野都有了全是白茫的错觉。他的呼吸有那么一瞬的停滞，觉得可能会有内脏被挤压，但理智告诉他不会，而内壁被一点一点碾压而过之后性器的抽出总算让他有所缓和。

然而经验也会告诉他，这远不是结束。

绕着抓紧铁链的手的指尖、手掌大概会泛白，他会想要用上另一只金属手臂以令身体与来自另一个人的撞击远离，不过他又认为在长久的、大约有七十年之久的未有日光照射的皮肤上，这点泛白应该也不怎么明显，如果是伤口的话，那么现在托着他的男人倒是会第一时间发现。

之后他会习惯这种粗大的异物进入他的身体，他不会有断气的担忧，只是时长与被射进来的东西会令人不那么舒服。

应该说一开始的时候还好，因为精液的温度是热的，那会让人有一种仿佛身旁支起了壁炉的温暖感，假如他的形容描述能力还能算是合格的话，加上与后穴毫无缝隙贴合的性器，那种感觉可以与充实相似。

但是姿势问题会让那些白色的液体流下来，然后他的屁股和大腿就都会变得湿滑，那种感觉就不怎么好受。比如现在，他能清晰地感受到有那么一滴沿着他的腿不停下滑，在内侧滑过小腿、脚踝，沿着重力的方向坠落到左脚的大拇指上。

但他判断不出来有没有滴下去，交合与喘息的声音会盖过这点，而且很快他也会没有精力去在意这件事。

不过应该是滴下去了。他想。

时间……或者说美国队长的精力在这种时候会是一个大问题，多数时候到最后他会连抓着锁链的手都松开来，腿也不会紧绷，它们都是松散下来，跟贴在脸颊上的头发一样。呼吸不会有问题，那甚至会平缓得过分，因为他张着嘴来试图攫取更多的氧气。

这模样看起来简直有些可怜了。Steve看着似乎已经没有什么力气的棕发青年，这样想。

双腿无力的垂着，精液在他的身上一点一点溢出流淌，蒙着眼、被束缚，这场景又色情又好像有点凄惨，可他不得不承认，那让他感到病态的安心。

最初的时候金发的队长亲吻上那红得像玫瑰颜色的嘴唇，允诺一切都会好转，蓝眼睛里有晴空的光。

然而命运从不停止恶意的獠牙。他理了理面前人散乱的发丝，舔舐布了一层水光的下唇瓣，整个房间连一丁点光线都没有。

但是血清给予他优秀到过分的视力，他看得见Bucky隐约的模样，于是也会担心当对方脸上的布条被扯下，是否也一样能隐约看见自己的模样。

如果只有黑暗才能让他认识自己，那就待在黑暗里；如果只有禁锢才能杜绝睁眼的陌生，那就捆住那双能扯下眼罩的手；如果只有无力才能防止反抗与逃跑，那就带走多余的体力。麻醉剂会对身体造成损伤，疾病会让他绝望，而眼睛是最大的欺骗，所以他甘愿失去那一片松石的绿。

沿着脊椎向上使得怀里的人开始轻微的颤抖，那几乎没有多少力气的抚摸确实会带起麻痒感，于是他如愿听见来自挚友口中轻微得几乎没有的抽气……事实上那几乎不能算是抽气，但是他觉得那也很好。他们现在很少交流了，可他还是很想听Bucky的声音。

他吻上连接金属义肢的肩胛，那里有着狰狞的疤痕，像厄运藤蔓的具象化，他其实有想过把这只手卸下来，如果是以前的他大概会对自己居然产生这种想法而感到毛骨悚然，可是现在他倒不会。但最后他还是没有那么做，因为那些疤痕不会消失的，那些连接着神经的线脉也一样会扯着痛觉不松的。

所以他就只是亲了亲，向上的手扣住对方的右肩而已。

很快他又放手了，黑暗里的神智大约不是过分清晰就是过分混沌，他不知道自己到底是希望这只手就这么因为长时间的禁锢而废掉好，还是好好的连酸痛都不会有比较好，四倍的思考能力没有告诉他答案。

不过他觉得这样很好。这不是最糟糕的地步，事情还会有变得更加糟糕的余地，但如果能就这么保持下去，那就足够好了。

黑色的眼罩应该有所湿透，因为他看见Bucky眼泪的细小反光了，一开始的时候，在他还没有将他们两人这样的状态作为日常的时候，他会想到那双绿眼睛蔓延上泪水的时候的模样，应该像湖面蒙上雾气，湿润、漂亮，但是现在他觉得这个模样也很好看。

看不见的人无法准确判断抱着他的人的情绪或者想法，但耳垂被轻咬的触感仍然十分清晰，还有人类呼吸的温热，有那么一小部分的想法让他有点想侧过头，不过这一小部分事实上非常小，而对方也很快停下了动作，这导致他没有真的吃力地转动脖子。

呼吸的感觉还是停留在脖颈间，腰仍然是被双手搂着的姿势，他感到耳朵下的皮肤贴上了柔软的东西，那应该是嘴唇，他想，然后那片柔软离开了，熟悉的声音在耳边响起来，开口时的音量并不怎么高，几乎可以称得上是轻柔的，“我的名字，我想听你叫我的名字，Bucky。”

“Steve……”他说，蒙着眼的模样看上去会给人一种迷茫的错觉，“我认识你，Steve。”

 

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 卡普格拉综合症：患者坚信他们的朋友和爱人都被冒牌货替换了，就跟外星人入侵差不多，特别涉及一种感官比如视觉，基本上来说视觉皮层和大脑的情绪中心两者之间的神经连接被割断了，所以当看着爱人时，并不能引发预想中的相同情绪反应，所以认为他们是冒牌货。听觉连接还是完整的，所以如果患者只是听到而不是看到所爱的人，他们会认为他们是真的。有60%的病例原因不明，但剩下的都是病理原因，比如得了肿瘤或收到脑震荡。


End file.
